Valentine X Reader
by Bocchan.Bunny
Summary: Yay ! This going be rated 13 because there is going strong language time to time and it's going be a little sensual like 4%... And this also be a Panic! At The Disco song fanfic because 100% of the song i'll suggest for u can listen two...So have Fun ! !


p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="cbdd9edb879caef0add36109471387d1"(Y/N'S POV~!)/p  
p data-p-id="702794c5e9d9542d0222681abd1e8189"It was 1615 you was roaming in the halls in your all vampire high school. You kinda was the new student since you've only been there for 2 months. You were going to your locker to get your books for math your least favorite subject. "Ugh, Math. Why do you exist? It's not like i'm going to use this type of math in real life." You sighed to yourself. It's sad really your only friend moved because of some misunderstanding, and you kinda had a huge crush on her Ex-boyfriend Kieran Valentine. Like he was the perfect guy in your (E/C) eyes he was tall, handsome, and didn't you mention that southern accent of his. He was the perfect boyfriend with all the love magic tricks he be doing, but your all time favorite was his little cloud trio, When he made them sing that would make you heart swoon. I must be dreaming a boy like that wouldn't date a ghoul like me. You thought to yourself. Then all as changed when a certain vampire walk in the walls. /p  
p data-p-id="b796b5dbce4b42bc63e0111c17f1ff47"(Valentine's POV~!)/p  
p data-p-id="9d62f8ce0a660053f49823b36f224232"It's funny how many girls swoon over me and they don't know what their getting into. They think i'm the perfect guy of their dreams...,but no I just want their heart for my selfish pleasures and I'm a emo vampire(A/N No kidding, that's what it said about Val's parents. So he's a emo Vampire). I went into the halls of my beloved school. Until I see (Y/N) getting her books for her math class. I put on my magical glasses( X'D) to see her heart and too see how big it is (A/N AND THAT"S NOT THAT WHAT SHE SAID JOKE~!) I thought it was prettier big enough to replace Draculaura's heart. I went up to (Y/N) and did the magic trick that's I turn thin air into a boxes of chocolates. (Y/N) had I think a fangirl faint. I immediately catches " How cliche Valentino." the fat cloud while smirking at (Y/N) and I. "If she wasn't asleep I would yell at all three of you~!" I shouted whisperly. I give them a menacing glare to make them go away and worked. I took (Y/N) to the nurse's room. And get a exercise for her math class./p  
p data-p-id="e84eafc84b42313c714d0157306b67c9"(Y/N'S POV~!)/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="0b43253e2ffdd87df4b2232c285d6c27"I woke up in the nurse's room concerned I looked around for a bit until I heard the door open. I see Valentine walked in. "How are you Sugah'~?" he question me. "I'm Fine and how did I get here, did I blacked out or something~?" I answered and questioned. "Yes, my Darlin'. I went to you tryin' to flirt with ya' and you blacked out when I made you a box of chocolates ." I looked at him with surprised and happiness in my face. "Wait, Hold on. You like me ~?" I asked all excitedly. He smirked at me, then he smiled at me. " Yes, I do Sugah' and I want you to go out with me can ya' Darlin'?". I looked at him and started crying tears of joy. I hugged him and said yes. "Never known that you liked me. I always think that you liked Draculaura." I said. "I USED to like Draculaura and now I have you Sugah'" replied to me. /p  
p data-p-id="717b750317e629be522c393d0aa2d749"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"OMG BOCCHAN~! You like Monster High~? Yes, yes I do. I actually adore it. And it 1's my X reader i'm sorry that it sucks. But I hoped Ya'll Like IT~! /span/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4675b25bf5714edc7d773e908ce58d69"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"ME: Really Val air chocolates~?/span/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7f96cd1d75bafa8156f69cbf0a3e70cb"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Val: Yes, Air Chocolates are amazing~!/span/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="162f2812bfe98a6aacd699a0e9d40468"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Me: And Val It was Cliche' How you catched reader~chan./span/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="19a58e1078e9ed589587a941ff05a635"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Val: Bocchan Darlin' stop being mean~!/span/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8f37cd1f8a5dcbf34a872b84f601c694"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I hoped you liked the story and the song~! But stay tuned part two will come tomorrow~!/span/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


End file.
